Mundos cambiados
by Mirkran Ackerman
Summary: Puede que los titanes hayan cambiado tu mundo, pero tú cambiaste el mío. No exactamente Eremika, pero cuenta. Oneshot.


_**Disclaimer:**_ _Nada relacionado con Shingeki no Kyojin (Attack on Titan) es mío_

 _ **Nota del Autor:**_ _Creo que un fic como este se veía venir a la legua, para aquellos que se han tomado el tiempo de leer mi perfil. No es la gran cosa, pero servirá mientras preparo algo un poco más ambicioso. Además, no puedo entrar en el fandom de Attack on Titan sin escribir sobre la pareja que voy a plantear ahora. También estoy pensando en escribir una pequeña historia yuri de este mismo fandom (no sería yo sin mis yuris), aunque creo que no necesito mencionar qué pareja es. xD_

 _Un saludo._

 _ **Aclaración:**_ _Para escribir este fic me basé en una canción de Dreamtale llamada "World Changed Forever". Es una balada metal (sería un plus si la escucharan mientras leen el fic, pero no es necesario)._

 **Mundos cambiados**

Acto I: Eren

Era de noche. Había una suave brisa corriendo por las calles del distrito de Shiganshina. Las luces que provenían de las ventanas contribuían a que el ambiente se antojara pacífico, pero Eren Jaeger no se sentía tranquilo en absoluto. Esa mañana había despertado con el mismo sueño que le tenía inquieto desde hace varios días, un sueño que hablaba de barbarie, sangre y muerte. Tenía miedo del futuro, pues sabía que era cuestión de tiempo para que los titanes atravesaran el muro y sembraran la ruina en el distrito, y sus vigilias habían estado plagadas de imágenes en los que aquellos heraldos de la muerte eran los protagonistas.

 _Esta paz no durará mucho. Y la gente no tiene idea. ¡Debería prepararse en caso que los titanes nos invadan!_

Mientras caminaba hacia su casa, Eren se imaginó qué haría él en caso que ocurriera lo peor. ¿Podría salvarse? ¿Haría frente a los titanes solamente por rescatar a su familia? _Por supuesto que lo haría. ¡No hay nada que no haría por ellos!_ Eren crispó los puños. _¡Mataría a esos desgraciados si tocan siquiera un pelo a mi familia!_ Unas lágrimas silenciosas cayeron de sus ojos, pero se las secó de inmediato. Debía ser fuerte, estar preparado para lo que estaba seguro que iba a pasar.

Cuando entró a su casa, fue recibido por su madre. Su padre, el doctor Jaeger, hablaba de unas diligencias que debía hacer mañana, mientras que Mikasa ayudaba a su madre adoptiva a preparar la cena. _Estoy seguro que no hay nada que no pueda hacer por ellos. ¡No estoy dispuesto a verlos morir sin que yo haga algo al respecto!_ Tal vez estuviera adentrándose en el futuro lejano, tal vez no, pero los titanes iban a entrar en los muros, de eso no tenía ninguna duda.

Comió en silencio, pese a que su madre trataba que entablase conversación. Su padre había instado a su madre para que le dejara tranquilo, pero Mikasa le observaba con una mirada penetrante. Eren sabía que ella estaba al tanto de sus pensamientos, por eso no decía nada y hablaba con sus otros dos progenitores. Le causaba curiosidad que Mikasa no mostrara emoción alguna desde aquel incidente con los secuestradores, pero había aprendido a convivir con ello y no le molestaba. Lo que sí le molestaba era que ella tendía a actuar como una segunda madre con él, o una hermana mayor. Aquello lo hallaba exasperante y muchas veces perdía la paciencia, aunque Mikasa jamás le gritó o algo parecido.

Cuando hubo acabado la cena, Eren partió directamente a su cama. Deseaba, aunque fuese por una vez, que esos sueños ya no le siguieran molestando. Se quedó dormido, pensando en lo que podía pasar si los titanes alguna vez penetraban en el distrito.

Los sueños de Eren se habían hecho realidad, pero no por eso iba a tratarse de algo positivo.

Su mundo ya no era el mismo de ayer. Mientras yacía sentado en el barco que lo llevaría a la seguridad del muro Rose, pensaba, una y otra vez, en lo que había ocurrido desde que aquel gigantesco titán había hecho polvo el muro. Gritos por todas partes, sangre, gente aplastada por rocas, gente que suplicaba a Dios que tuviera piedad por sus vidas, pero los titanes eran inmisericordes. Sin embargo, todo aquello no era tan importante como el hecho que había visto a su madre ser devorada por uno de aquellos engendros sin corazón, su sangre ser regada por las calles de Shiganshina, sangre que en algún momento había discurrido por las venas de un ser vivo, su madre, la mujer que le había dado la vida. Las lágrimas no tardaron en asomarse por sus ojos. La impotencia le estaba consumiendo, la rabia estaba anegando su corazón. Solamente ayer había dicho que haría lo que fuese por defender a sus seres queridos, y allí estaba, sin madre, su padre lejos… lo único que le quedaba de su familia estaba sentada junto a él, una expresión indescifrable en su cara. Mikasa también había visto cómo aquel titán se llevaba a su madre adoptiva a la boca, pero no parecía muy afectada. Se limitaba a tomarse la bufanda marrón que él mismo le había regalado después de rescatarla de los secuestradores, pensando.

Se puso de pie y se acercó a la baranda del barco, viendo los humos que brotaban de las casas, imaginando cuántos desafortunados tuvieron que quedarse atrás y convertirse en pasto para los titanes. _¿Acaso eso somos? ¿Comida de titán? ¿Acaso todo lo que podemos hacer es sufrir, llorar y morir?_

Aunque estaba lejos del pueblo, aún podía escuchar los gritos de la gente. Costaba trabajo creer que ayer había sido un día completamente normal, así como todos los días restantes del siglo que llevaban viviendo detrás de los muros.

 _Este mundo es cruel. ¡Demasiado cruel! ¡Ya no podré ver a mi madre jamás!_ Eren crispó los puños. _¿Por qué hacen eso? ¿Por qué destruyen nuestros sueños y nuestro futuro?_ Se limpió las lágrimas de forma violenta. _¡Bien! ¡Si ellos quieren destruirnos, yo los destruiré! ¡Mataré a los titanes y saldremos de estos muros! ¡Juro que mi madre no morirá en vano!_

Ese día, Eren había comprobado que, desde el momento en que los titanes atravesaron el muro, su mundo había cambiado para siempre. Ya no tenía un hogar al que regresar, una madre a la que abrazar. Ahora, solamente había una cosa por hacer.

Sobrevivir.

Y matar a los titanes hasta que no hubiera rastro de ellos.

Sin embargo, entre toda la vorágine de furia e impotencia que anegaba su corazón, Eren se dio cuenta que había una constante en todo lo que había pasado, pues había estado con él desde que comenzó la tragedia, incluso antes, desde que comenzó a tener esos sueños tan fatales. Podía no ser la mejor compañera, podía ser sobreprotectora en ocasiones, pero no podía negar que le hacía falta una hermana, aunque fuese adoptada y no la viese como tal, aparte que siempre podía contar con ella cuando se metía en problemas. Además, aunque jamás lo admitiera, necesitaba a alguien de su edad que controlara su impulsividad, o que al menos le ayudara a canalizarla correctamente.

Eren tuvo que mostrar una pequeña sonrisa, porque sin importar lo que pasara, aunque sus padres no estuvieran con él, siempre iba a haber un trozo de su familia con él. Por eso estaba agradecido de que Mikasa hubiera entrado en su vida, aunque no lo dijese explícitamente, la única figura inamovible durante aquellos tiempos tan difíciles.

Acto 2: Mikasa

La vida podía dar muchas vueltas y ser muy cruel para una persona, pero pocos podían decir que tenían un pasado tan sangriento como el de Mikasa Ackerman. Mientras veía a Eren consumirse en impotencia por perder al segundo ser querido a manos del mismo titán, recordó todos aquellos momentos en que él había pasado por la misma situación, desde aquel fatídico día en que todo se había ido al diablo hasta ese mismo instante.

Sin embargo, de no ser por Eren, quién sabe cuál habría sido su destino. Tal vez se habría convertido en la esclava sexual de algún magnate degenerado, tal vez habría terminado cultivando la tierra en uno de los tantos campos detrás de los muros, pero ciertamente jamás habría entrado al Cuerpo de Exploración. Quizás Eren era demasiado temperamental, impulsivo, agresivo e inmaduro, pero no había sido otra persona quien la salvó de los secuestradores; había sido él.

Sin embargo, pese a todo, había sido él quien le había instado a que conservara la calma en los momentos más angustiantes y difíciles. Jamás se daba por vencido y sus intenciones eran buenas, pero aquellas buenas cualidades a veces eran oscurecidas por su temple, indomable como el fuego. Por eso le causaba mucha tristeza ver a Eren derramando lágrimas, llamando a su madre a causa del fracaso. Pero Mikasa sabía que él no había fracasado en todo, de otro modo, ella no estaría con vida.

 _¡Pelea!_ le había dicho Eren en aquel instante. _¡Pelea!_

Tal vez no fuese el joven perfecto, pero había estado con ella cuando estuvo más vulnerable, le había contagiado el deseo de vivir, de luchar y de ganar cualquier batalla. Gracias a él, había obtenido la fuerza que ahora poseía, la fuerza y la habilidad que le permitía proteger a Eren de cualquier peligro, por mucho que él no lo deseara. _No puedo ser menos que él_ se había dicho un tiempo después que los Jaeger la acogieran en su casa. _Eren me salvó la vida. A cambio, protegeré la suya._

Pero había veces en las que llevaba demasiado lejos su rol. Olvidaba que Eren ya no era un niño, que podía cuidarse por su cuenta y que no siempre podría contar con ella. No sabía si era por una cuestión de orgullo o por otro motivo, pero Eren estaba necesitando cada vez menos de su protección, más cuando él podía convertirse en un titán. Sin embargo, ella insistía en hacer lo mismo, pero ignoraba por qué, sabiendo que él se estaba volviendo un poco más independiente conforme pasaba el tiempo.

A decir verdad, Mikasa había hecho cosas indecibles en nombre de Eren. Casi había asesinado a dos de sus compañeros, amenazado a una de ellas, había perdido los estribos cuando Levi le golpeó en aquel juicio y había justificado su comportamiento en varias ocasiones. No tenía idea de por qué perdía el control cada vez que Eren se encontraba en peligro, pero sabía cómo se sentía; era como si se formara un vacío en su estómago y su corazón se diera prisa por latir, aparte del primigenio y cegador impulso de rescatarlo, sin importar de quién. A todo el mundo le extrañaba aquella incondicional lealtad, pues jamás se había enojado con él, aunque le hubiera regañado por la razón que fuese.

No había ninguna otra persona en el mundo que le hiciera sentir todas aquellas cosas. E incluso había arriesgado su propia vida para salvar la de él, pero consideraba que era un sacrificio necesario, pues no había nada que no hiciera por él.

Y en ese momento, mientras miraba a Eren lamentarse por su fracaso, Mikasa entendió, o mejor dicho, cobró conciencia de lo que le hacía comportarse de esa forma con él, y se trataba de algo inconcebible para alguien como ella.

 _Aunque tal vez no sea tan inconcebible._

En algún momento, su inconmensurable deseo por proteger a Eren se había convertido en algo más. De todas formas, otra historia muy distinta estaría contando si no fuese por él. Y la prueba más tangible de lo que su corazón escondía era la bufanda que siempre llevaba enrollada a su cuello. La misma bufanda que Eren le había regalado la noche en que el doctor Jaeger le había ofrecido vivir en su casa, la prenda que le había dado calor en el momento de su vida en el que había sentido más frío. Esa noche, Eren la había rescatado de más de un enemigo; la había salvado de los secuestradores, de la soledad y del frío.

 _Eren._

También recordaba la forma en que él, en forma de titán, la había salvado de una muerte segura. Recordaba lo que había percibido en ese momento, como si toda la furia de la humanidad hubiese cobrado forma, sin saber que era Eren quien estaba luchando a favor de ella y de todos.

 _Eren._

La vida de él había sido marcada por los titanes, pero la de ella había sido marcada por él.

 _Puede que los titanes hayan cambiado tu mundo, Eren, pero tú cambiaste el mío… por completo. Gracias por estar conmigo, por ayudarme a sobrevivir, por ponerme esta bufanda… gracias._

Mikasa se escuchó decir aquellas mismas palabras en voz alta, y fue más consciente de los latidos de su corazón, mientras que una fuerza incontestable le estaba acercando cada vez más a Eren. Era como si todo lo que había pasado desde que fue secuestrada le hubiera conducido a ese momento.

Pero él se alejó de ella. Y Mikasa entendió a la perfección por qué, pues lo había visto en sus ojos. _No es el momento._ Pero las palabras que dijo él le dieron renovadas esperanzas. _Tal vez tenga mi oportunidad cuando todo esto haya acabado. No voy a rendirme, Eren. Tú me enseñaste eso. Algún día podré demostrarte lo que siento por ti… algún día._

Porque no importaba si era él o ella. La esperanza era lo último que se perdía.


End file.
